One Minute Brawl Finale 9:Nathanyl VS Nick
Welcome... to a... ONE MINUTE BRAWL FINALE! Today, we have... Nathanyl, the guy who likes to be called Nathan! and Nick, the 9th Legendary Warrior! Both of these combatants have fought before against other opponents. For a quick recap, Nathan has fought Haely and... that's it? Nick has fought Sonic 3 times, Goku twice, Scourge once, and Ty once. Now for their actual records; Nathan is 1-0-0 (1 win) Nick is 2-3-2 (2 wins, 2 losses, and 2 ties) (Nick's wins are the 2nd and 3rd fights with Sonic, the losses are Ty, the 1st fight with Goku, and Scourge. And the ties are the 2nd fight with Goku and the 1st fight with Sonic) So I guess this means that Nathanyl is currently undefeated! But can he stay that way? Can he KILL a Legendary Warrior? LET'S FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The Dojo Time:1:00 PM Nathan walked into the dojo. Then Nick saw him and said "Long time no see Nathan". Then Nathan said "Same here Nick". Then Nathan said "However, I haven't come here just for talk". Then Dillian walked in and said "Nathan"? "What are you doing here"? Then Lunari walked in and said "Nathan's here"? Then Rosa said "What does he want"? Then Nathan looked at Rosa and said "Hey, ya mind losing the attitude"? Then Rosa created a cyber blade and said "How about you lose a few limbs"? Then Nathan glared at her and punched her in the face, which made Dillian kick him through a wall with a fireball. "Don't touch my girlfriend". said Dillian as he glared at Nathan. Nathan suddenly jumped back and kicked Dillian into Lunari, which made Nick punch Nathan through the dojo and outside. Then Nick flew over and said "I don't know why you're in a bad mood, but I guess I'll have to knock it out of you". Then Nathan got back up and said "Good". "THIS is what I came here for"! Then he created a blade made out of compressed water and Nick summoned the light sword. Then Nick said "Now's your last chance to back down". Then Nathan said "Hell no Nick". "I owe you an ass-beating for our last fight"! THE CHAMPION VERSUS THE CONQUEROR! THIS SHOULD BE GOOD! Nathanyl rushed forward and kicked Nick in the face before punching him 80 feet underground and blasting a gale down through the ground and causing half of the planet to shake. Then Nathan blasted down several thousands gallons of water that were pressurized enough to crack titanium. Nick was hurt quite badly, but he still managed to get out and stand up. Then he said "Not bad Nathan". "But I also have some new skills myself". said Nick Then Nick mental equipped a rocket launcher and blasted Nathan into the sky before he flew up and kicked him back down and then he teleported back down and uppercutted Nathan back up before teleporting back up and elbowing him down to the ground, which created a huge crater. Then Nick flew back down and said "C'mon Nathan, Nate's tougher than this". Then Nathan flew back up and looked a bit pissed off. Then Nathan went super and punched Nick in the face before he kicked Nick in the gut and blasted him with a laser of water that knocked him through the dojo. Then Nathan said "How's that for a comeback Nick"? Then Nick flew out in super form and said "Sub-par". Then he punched Nathan into the air before he teleported up and blasted him down with a laser. Then Nick created a bomb of electricity and tossed it down at Nathan. The bomb exploded and badly hurt Nathan. Then Nathan said "Dammit, he's tougher than he was before". Then Nathan turned super 2 and flew up at Nick. He punched Nick in the face and then he grabbed Nick and flew around and around in circles while pulling Nick. Then Nathan slammed Nick back down to the ground and said "Whatcha gotta say to that"? Then Nick stood back up in super 2 form and said "Fuck you". Then Nick punched Nathan in the chest and Nathan punched him in the chest in return. Then Nathan kicked Nick through the sky and flew after him before punching him into orbit. The Nathan flew up and kicked Nick in the jaw before punching him into the moon. Then Nathan blasted Nick with a laser and obliterated the moon. Nick looked badly hurt and he said "Not bad Nathan". Then his quills grew longer as he chuckled. "But can you keep up with a super 3 hedgehog"? said Nick as he teleported forward and punched Nathan to the next galaxy over. Then Nick teleported over and elbowed Nathan through an entire planet and then he teleported below Nathan and blasted him with a laser back up through the planet. Then Nick kicked Nathan down to the planet and teleported to the planet's surface. Then Nick said "Whelp, time to settle this". Then, as Nathan fell, he summoned his MLG equipment and he entered his MLG form! Then he no-scoped Nick and stunned him long enough for Nathan to punch Nick in the face and kicked him through a mountain before he no-scoped him again and teleported behind him and elbowed him 90 feet underground. Then Nathan blasted water down the hole in an attempt to drown Nick. However, Nathan was speechless as Nick flew out as a bigass dragon and roared in anger! Then Nathan said "Oh". "Forgot about that form". Then he no-scoped the dragon and did a bit of damage before he teleported over and kicked the dragon in the back of the head. Then Nick breathed fire breath in anger and he kicked Nathan 700 miles underground. Then Nick shot a giant blast of fire down the the hole. Nathan responded by blasting a huge blast of water that blasted the fire away and hit Nick in the eyes, blinding him for a few second while Nathan flew back up. Then Nathan summoned the rainbow MLG stuff and he entered his Ultimate MLG form! The he no-scoped Nick and began blasting him with gales and tidal waves as he shot Nick all over his scaly body. Then Nathan shot Nick in the tail and Nick roared in pain as a golden glow overtook him. Then he shrunk down to normal size, but has dragon scales. He had entered Contained Dragon Form! Then Nick said "Impressive Nathan, it takes someone quite skilled to get me going this far". then Nick punched Nathan in the face before Nathan dodged a punch and kicked his rifle into Nick's chest, impaling him. Then Nathan pulled the trigger, making a hole in Nick. Then Nathan pulled the rifle out and no-scoped Nick in the jaw before he kicked him through a mountain. Then Nathan walked over and put the rifle to Nick's chin. "Any last words"? asked Nathan as he loaded a bullet into the rifle. Then Nick's fur began to glow black as he kicked Nathan back and yelled "YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME"! Then Nick's quills grew down again as he jumped right to his dark 3 form! Then Nathan said "What the hell"? "He has 3 of those too"? Then Nick punched Nathan in the face and shattered the entire planet they were on! Then Nick punched Nathan all the way back to Mobius. Nathan landed in front of the dojo, badly injured. Then he stood up and Nick flew down in front of him and yelled "I'LL KILL YOU"! Then Nathan dodged Nick's punch and said "You've made a mistake going to that form". Then Nathan punched Nick in the chest and stopped him dead in his tracks. Then Nathan kicked Nick and knocked him into the dojo. Then Nathan threw his rifle on the ground and said "Because you've just made me very fucking mad". Then Nathan became Serious and said "Now get your ass back here so I can kick it". Then Nick crawled out and returned to base form. Then he said "It won't quite be that easy Nathan". Then Nick turned mystic and said "Why does everyone always underestimate the power of my mystic form"? Then Nathan said "Enough talk, come and get your ass-whooping". Then Nathan punched Nick in the face and knocked him flying before Nick flew back and kicked Nathan through 80 mountains. Then Nick said "If it's a fight you want Nathan, it's a fight you're gonna get". Then Nick began to charge the mystic beam as Nathan stood up and said "To hell if I'll let you use that". Then Nathan summoned a tsunami with a tornado inside of it that crashed into Nick and stopped him from charging the beam. Then Nathan flew in and kicked Nick around the wind and water as he was slammed around and around the world. Then Nathan delivered a HUGE roundhouse to Nick's jaw that shattered the entire storm and caused an explosion that nearly destroyed the entire dimension they're in! Then Nathan punched Nick into the sky and teleported up before he upper-cutted Nick into another dimension and kicked him through 5 planets. Then Nathan teleported behind Nick and elbowed him down into a sun-sized star. Then Nathan blasted a huge wave of water that extinguished the star and blasted Nick down into the deepest parts of space. Then Nathan said "Now to finish you off". Then he teleported down and punched Nick dead in his face as he flew by him! The punch sent Nick flying back up to the planet. Nick fell in a river, just about dead, as Nathan landed in front of him. Then Nick felt an energy transfer to him as his godly DNA began to pump through his veins. Then he entered god form in the water and caused it to float into the sky as Nathan watched. Then Nick floated out and said "Congratulations Nathan, not too many foes are strong enough to push me this far". Then Nathan said "Just stop talking and start fighting already". Then Nick blasted Nathan through his heart with a laser and Nathan fell over, barely alive. Then Nick said "Guess Kara taught me something after all". Then Nathan coughed up some blood and said "That wasn't enough Nick". Then Nick said "Really"? "Well then, I'll just have to use more force next time". Then Nick fired another laser that Nathan dodged and he fired a ball into the sky that made rainbows crash down on the ground. They then exploded and knocked Nick backwards. Then Nathan entered his Mythical form and said "Myth VS God". "Let's see who wins". Then Nathan created a blade made out of rainbow pressurized water and Nick summoned the Blade O Balance and said "Nice sword ya got there". Then they prepared to face off! Nathan slashed at Nick and Nick slashed at Nathan. Then they both kicked each other and they both stumbled backwards before Nathan said "Surprised I can keep up"? Then Nick said "Not quite". Then Nick blasted Nathan with a laser and stunned him before he rushed over and kicked him through the entire planet and then through the entire dimension. Then Nick punched Nathan back to Mobius and said "Where's all that smack at now Nathan"? Then Nick teleported to where Nathan landed, but didn't see Nathan anywhere. "Where the hell could he be"? Then Nick turned and saw a giant ball of rainbow energy crashing down to the planet. Then Nick said "Oh come one Nathan, a sneak attack"? Then Nick said "I guess I'll just use my DBZ laser on it and hope for the best". Then Nick charged the mystic beam and Nathan said "This is the end Nick, prepare for a loss". Then Nick fired the beam and it began to push the ball back. But then Nathan applied more pressure as he he added water and wind into the giant ball, making it more chaotic as it came crashing down towards Mobius. Then Nick finally said "Alright, this is now boring me". "So I'm just gonna transform and 1 shot ya". "Okay"? Then Nick entered his Elder God form and he began to blast the ball back at Nathan. Then Nathan yelled "DAMMIT"! "HE HAS ANOTHER FORM"!?!?!? Then Nathan summoned all of hie MLG equipment and absorbed them into his body. Then he said "I guess it's time to stop slacking off with ya". Then he applied so much force, it made the ball crash into Nick! But Nick was managing to hold the ball up as it burnt his skin a little. Then Nick summoned his emerald and absorbed it, increasing his power 1 last time. Then Nick managed to get the ball back in the air and he charged The Hero's Destiny! Then Nathan blasted a GIGANTIC tsunami with 20 billion F5 tornadoes inside of it at Nick. Then Nathan pulled out his rainbow pressurized water sword and added rainbow wind to it as he flew down with the tsunami. Then Nick fired The Hero's Destiny and it blasted into the tsunami, which slowed it down as it traveled through the water. Then the wind from the tornadoes began to blast it's energy every which way, eventually stopping it as Nathan erupted from the water and impaled Nick through the chest with the sword! Then the tsunami crashed into both of them and Nathan surrounded both of them in a sphere of water, to which there was no oxygen. Then Nathan said "What's wrong Nick"? "Can't breath"? Then Nick seemed to get very pissed as he realized he was trapped inside of the water and that he time was limited. But then, Nick got an idea. He stood up and said in telepathy to Nathan "I may be trapped here for right now". "But I always have an escape route". Then fire began to erupt from Nick's body as he started to boil the water. Then Nathan said "There's no escape Nick". Then Nathan made more water come in to replace the amounts that Nick was boiling. Then Nick finally snapped out as Spartaflame erupted from Nick's soul and boiled the entire sphere away, freeing Nick. Then Nick punched Nathan in the face and kicked him the gut before he elbowed him down and created a huge crater. Then Nick flew down and summoned the Blade O Balance before saying "Nice try Nathan". "But you can't kill a Dragon God that easily". Then Nathan stood back up and said "I still have 1 last trick up my sleeve". (How ironic, a Trick he say?) Then Nathan summoned a sphere of wind that circulated around the both of them. The speed made the air circulate away from both of them. Then Nick tried to use his fire, but couldn't get any since there's no oxygen in the air near them. Then Nathan said "I can still breath". "What about you Nick"? Then Nathan punched Nick in the chest and knocked him on his knees! Then Nathan said "I guess I AM strong enough to beat you now". Then Nathan punched Nick in his face and then he kicked him up and teleported up before kicking him back down. Then Nick coughed and said "Dammit, forgot about fire's major drawback". Then Nick said "But I still have 1 weapon left". Then Nick blasted Nathan with electricity, stunning him and causing the vortex to fade. Then Nick managed to stand and he impaled Nathan with the Blade O Balance and said "Sorry Nathan, looks like you've lost again". But then Nathan impaled Nick with the rainbow blade and said weakly "Hasta la Vista". Then Nathan fell over, dead. Then Nick looked extremely hurt and said to himself "Dam, that..." Then Nick fell over and whispered "Hurt..." as he lost conscience. KO! Reasoning: Now then, this fight was closer than expected. Going off facts alone, Nathan could EASILY take oxygen away from Nick and kill him. However, there is 1 problem that occurs later on. That being that Nick in God Form is a God. Therefore, he no longer needs to breath. But the wind could still stop his fire from working properly. But here's where things get a bit hairy. Ya see, even to a god, a no-scope still does considerable damage. Which is how Nathan's rifle was able to hurt him for so long into the fight. But Nick's electricity could easily pass straight through Nathan's water. And his wind can't block it either, making it a nearly-impossible attack to avoid. Now there is still 2 variables in this fight. Nathan's Mythical Form and Nick's Elder God Form. The reason this fight could've been a double KO is in the smaller details of each's strongest forms. A Myth ISN'T REAL. Making it that even a God CAN'T erase it or truly destroy it. Only a MORTAL can because it was created by a mortal. Once Nick became a God, he couldn't kill Nathan without any trouble. TBH, he had a better chance in his mystic form than his god forms. The same thing goes for Nick's EG form. Nathan can't become a god, so he can't kill one without any extra help. Making this a fight that really couldn't end without someone making a mistake somewhere. And that's where the devil in the details comes in. Nick has SO MUCH TRAINING in fighting that he's not gonna make a mistake very often. Whereas Nathan hasn't gone through that training, making him more likely to make the mistake needed to give Nick the win. So here's the final question; "Would Nick be able to kill Mythical Nathan in his Mystic Form"? The answer? No, he can't without outside help like fusions and the like. So here's how Nick actually wins this; # He's faster in both travel speed and battle speed. # Nick's Mental Equipping is OP as Hell. # Even in the realm of myths, God>Mortal # Nathan's lack of training gives him a hard time keeping up. # The Blade O Balance tops any weapon Nathan can create. Nick won this because he's so OP that he has 2 minor weaknesses that only effect him at certain times and otherwise, he's pretty much God. How do you beat someone who doesn't have a weakness? Oh there's a way. It's called "Creating a weakness". Nathan just didn't have the means to create the weakness he needed. Nathan put up such a good fight, but he still couldn't win. But at least he delivered that 1 harsh stab before he went down. (That stab was just so awesome, plus the Terminator impersonation was cool too) Nathan WAS undefeated. But I guess Nick's just became 11-0. The Winner Is: Nickolas NEXT TIME A battle of gods... Stryker... Jupiter... Fire, Electricity, Time... Will meet... Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Twilight Energy... Which of these 2 gods will walk away victorious? FIND OUT IN SEASON 10 OF OMB! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Season Finales